The present invention is directed to a safety net. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a vertically adjustable safety net that is installed to storage units to prevent items from inadvertently falling from the storage unit.
Pallet racks and other storage systems have previously provided a primary storage support structure in large warehousing storage and distribution facilities. More recently, these types of storage systems have been incorporated into warehousing and generally accessible areas of commercial retail establishments, such as warehouse clubs, and the like.
In many such operations, forklifts or other vehicles are commonly employed to load and remove loaded pallets from pallet racks. As the size of these facilities has increased, the potential for accidentally dropping loads from these racks, or improperly loading the racks has likewise increased. Many facilities have employed safety netting systems to enhance safety.
Safety nets have included various designs. Such nets are installed at the back of the pallet racks to provide a safety barrier to prevent items from falling from the backs of racks. However, nets have not typically been installed at the front of such racks in that is it is often desired to access the racks frequently, and such nets increase the time necessary to remove and/or install the nets before and after accessing the racks. Those safety net systems that have been used at the front of racks are installed on the front of such racks, that is, on the “aisle” side of the racks. This poses problems with the use of certain access equipment (e.g., library ladders), and when used in a retail environment, with signage and the like.
Moreover, the safety net systems that have been employed in connection with pallet racks have tended to be custom designed and installed for each unique rack configuration and size. Because pallet rack systems tend to not be standardized in terms of shape, size and load ratings and tend to have different load distribution requirements, providing a safety net system which is adaptable for use with a wide variety of pallet rack systems has proved problematical.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a safety net of flexible design. Such a safety net system is readily adapted for use with a variety of rack sizes and configurations. More desirably, such a safety net system permits ready height adjustability and can be used with all types of access equipment and signage.